


Magic & Metal

by thewarblerette



Category: Michael Fassbender- Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarblerette/pseuds/thewarblerette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this prequel from Magnetism, follow Lydia and Erik as they meet each other for the first time and Lydia helps Erik take down Shaw. As they do, they meet Charles and his associates. With Shaw wanting to start a new age for Mutants, will Erik, Lydia, Charles, and the others be able to stop him in time, or will all be lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am super excited to start this series since I wanted to do this in the first place! Expect updates from me, frequently. However, school is coming up again for me in a week, so there might be a slight decrease of updates c:

It was nine at night on a warm evening in Switzerland. Erik Lehnsherr finally decided to go out and actually find the man that tormented him for the early years of his life. His heartbeat fastened as the brunette haired man thought about seeing the light go out in Shaw's eyes.

It damn near made him giddy. As he took a sip of his bourbon, he looked around the bar. The establishment was unusually quiet for a Friday night. The bar had people milling in by now, at least to start the night off, but Erik didn't pay that any mind. The brown liquid in front of him helped to consume his thoughts. It also helped him focus on something else...

What woman would he take to his apartment tonight?

Erik brought numerous women back to his apartment for multiple rounds of lust filled fucking, only to have them leave in the morning without a trace. Just the way he liked it. No attachments, no commitments, nothing.

He looked around the bar. There were plenty of women there, single and together with a partner, but none of them caught his eye. Erik looked to the left of him, nothing. The metal wielder looked to the right of him, and he really didn't see any women interesting to him anyway.

Except a woman all the way at the end of the bar. She wasn't talking to anyone, nor was she with anyone. The dark-skinned woman was writing in a notebook, alone at a bar. She had kinky curly dark brown hair in a tiny ponytail. She wore a black and white striped dress with tights and black heels on. A pair of sunglasses were to the left of her. The only drink she had by her was a White Russian. It was barely at the halfway mark of the glass and the clock had just struck the quarter of nine. She wasn't that inebriated yet and that was good enough for Erik. He slid over to her and put on his charm.

"Darling, might I just say, you're positively radiant. You practically light up the bar." Erik looked down at the brunette and smiled.

When she looked up him with her big brown eyes, the metal-bender's smile faltered a bit.

"Oh, really?" The woman quipped. She matched Erik's smile and went back to writing her in book.

Being in her presence, Erik felt a certain energy come from her. It made me stop and think about what to say and what course of action to take next and bed her.

"Pray tell, what made me "light up the bar"?" The woman's smile hid just a tad bit of mocking for Erik. She did find him attractive, however. Blue eyes, close cropped brown hair, a strong jawline, what looked like a toned and fit body, and a dynamite smile, Erik was a quite the hottie. But, he had to prove his worth to the woman.

Erik got exceedingly close to her and whispered in her ear. "You're the only one in this bar not having a conversation and you still seem like you're bursting with energy all on your own." As the man pulled back, the woman sized him up and down, biting her lip. She immediately held out her hand.

"I'm Lydia. Lydia Johnson."

Erik chuckled lowly as Lydia presented her hand to him. She had some of the daintiest hands he had ever seen, with her long fingers, her polished peach colored nails, and a ring on each of her middle fingers. Erik softly pressed his lips to her hand. For a moment, he caught the smell of lavender and honey. It filled his mind with images of their bodies together, he on top of her, being enveloped in her smell. He loved that idea.

"Erik Lehnsherr."

The German sat down next to the lady, all of his attention on her. "Is that an American accent, I hear?"

Lydia smiled a toothy smile and nodded. "You're damn right! And are you British?"

"Oh no, full German, love. A German Jew, to be exact."

Lydia furrowed her brow. "But your accent, it sounds so-"

"Yeah, I lived most of my younger life in Britain. But, Lydia, what's a young beautiful American like you doing in Switzerland?"

"Oh, doing a type of wanderlust thing. I'm in my 20's so I thought 'Why not'? I got a one way trip here and never looked back."

Erik's eyebrows raised and smiled. "Spontaneous, I see."

"Very! And that's usually not me. But I decided to take charge and live my life the way I wanted to."

"And how does that feel?"

Lydia deeply exhaled. "Liberating." Erik put his hand on Lydia's black colored knee. He nudged his head to her leather notebook.

"What are you writing?"

Lydia looked to her scribbles. "Oh! I, um, just writing random musings. I would write them in my apartment, but I like going out and being outside. I like having people around me."

Erik leaned into Lydia's neck and kissed her neck, the smell of lavender and honey more pronounced as he got exceedingly closer to Lydia. A giggle elicited from the woman as she leaned into his kiss. The giggle made him hum in appreciation.

"Mmm, meine zarte, kleine Blume, wurden Sie gerne in merner Nahe zu bekommen?"

Lydia looked back at him with a smile and sparkling coffee like eyes. "What did you just say?"

Erik laughed and kissed her hand and quietly said, "Would you like to get close to me, my delicate little flower?"

Lydia's response was nothing but giggle after giggle. Her infectious laugh brought a smile to his face.

"I should tell you that nicknames are a weakness for me, Erik." Lydia stopped laughing when she saw the look of lust in the German's eyes.

"Great. It'll be easier for me to seduce you, darling." He whispered into her ear. "If that's what you want, Lydia?" Erik licked the outer shell of her ear, eliciting a shudder from her.

Lydia said nothing. Her response to Erik's question was simply her shutting her notebook closed and putting her hand in his.

Erik smile turned devilish as he paid for both his and Lydia's drink, and led her out the bar.


	2. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Lydia have a night of pure passion, and they find out that they're more alike than they think they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this smut! And I'm happy that I actually get to talk about Lydia's power more because in Magentism I didn't get to. But enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to leave feedback and put me in your alerts! :)

Erik and Lydia could barely get through the door without keeping their hands off of each other. The metal bender swiftly got his hand away from Lydia's waist for just a minute to use his abilities to lock the door.

Lydia chuckled at the action, "Wow, and I didn't even hear your keys jingle opening the door. You must be eager."

Erik's response was a teeth-clanking passionate kiss that made Lydia nearly fall to the floor. She jumped into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair. The body heat between them made Lydia want him to rip her clothes off for her, or she would do it herself.

Erik's arms wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss between them. He could feel his cock pressing against her leg, and he could feel the heat coming from her depths. With a lustful growl, he threw her on the bed. For the first time, Erik could see the effect he had on Lydia. Her plump lips were ajar, her breasts were heaving up and down as she caught her breath. The best of it all that made him grin was that he could see the lust and hunger in Lydia's eyes. Erik knew she wanted him badly. Her body was just inviting him in.

Just for a moment, he thought that he could see her glowing. Erik swore he saw a violet light pulsing slowly around her.

Whatever it was, it was incredibly hypnotic.

With deft fingers, he began to unbutton his shirt all the while still looking at her. Lydia licked her lips as the man in front of her began to undress himself.

As Erik began to undress himself, Lydia took a short minute to admire the German's tall and toned body. Once his shirt was off, she could see his muscles in all of his glory. Now, if she could just see what was under those pants of his.

"Take off your clothes." He commanded. Lydia didn't hesitate. She started with her shoes, then her tights, throwing them somewhere. She couldn't care less. The last to take off was her dress. Erik had to stop what he was doing to look at her glorious body.

Lydia laid before him only with a lace bra and underwear, each in the matching color of baby blue. It was a breathtaking contrast upon her dark brown skin. As Lydia got up a little to unhook the bra, Erik stopped her.

"No, no, darling. Please. Save that part for me." His voice was so very gentle. Erik's statement made Lydia giggle.

"Alright. Well, come and get it, baby."

Erik quickly threw his shirt over to somewhere as he got on top of Lydia, capturing her lips in a kiss. The German breathed in deeply as he took in the scent of Lydia. Lavender and Honey. It wrapped around him like it was a cocoon for them both.

Lydia moaned beneath him as Erik unhooked her bra from the back. Underneath the bra were supple breasts with darkened buds that Erik couldn't wait to suck on. The moans that came out of Lydia only made Erik that much more adamant to hear her sweet voice.

"Lydia, let me hear more of that voice. I want to know what you're like when you're indulging in all the pleasure that someone gives you. Come on..." Erik went up to kiss her neck, while he rubbed her clit.

"Oh, god, Erik." Lydia moaned. Her hips started to buck towards his hand, wanting the pressure on her nub more. Lydia whined and whimpered as she found his lips and whispered to him, "Finger fuck me now."

Erik chuckled lowly. "You're a greedy little kitten, aren't you?"

He took her hair into a fist and put more of his weight on her body as he licked two of his fingers before he plunged into Lydia's hot and velvety depths. She moaned loudly from the penetration, and she continued to whimper repeatedly as Erik kept hitting her G-spot.

Lydia started to shake as her orgasm was approaching. "F-fuck, Erik. Don't s-stop. Oh my god!" Her moans abruptly stopped when Erik took his fingers out of you as he took off his pants.

Lydia's full-lipped pout turned into a toothy grin. "You couldn't take it anymore? You need to fuck this tight little pussy of mine?"

Erik stood in front of her, stroking himself gently close to her entrance. "Oh, Lydia. After tonight, that pussy will be mine." He entered her slowly, both groaning from the penetration. Lydia's eyes were rolling back in her head just from the sensation alone.

They looked at each other as Erik started to pulling out of her, with each slow thrust both of them kept their eyes on each other. Each of their eyes, earthly brown and sky blue, were locked. Under different circumferences for each of them, eye contact would've been awkward, however, now in the moment, neither of them could look away from each other. Lydia's lavender and honey scent was mixed with the man's musky smell.

Her hands were cascading over his taught back, feeling how his muscles tightened and contracted when he thrusted in and out of her. Lydia's legs were wrapped around his waist so he could be more close to her. She loved the closeness of a man on her. She felt dominated and protected.

As Erik thrusted fast, Lydia pulled his lips to hers for a sultry and passionate kiss. Each kiss was languid and slow, giving them enough time to savor each other.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Lydia. God, you feel amazing," Erik whispered in her ear. He rose up and started to thrust harder and faster, holding her shapely hips with large hands. Erik's moans turned into a one big roar as his orgasm hit him like a massive wave.

"G-god, E-Erik. D-don't stop fucking me. Holy shit." Lydia's back started to arch up off the bed and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her orgasm was coming.

Erik came as he grinded into Lydia's clit, the pressure of his pelvic bone making her come as well. Her moans turned into what almost sounded like cries of sheer pleasure.

When they were both finished, Erik pulled out of Lydia and lied down beside her. Their bodies covered in a shiny sheen of sweat and breathing heavily.

"W-wow, t-that was fantastic." Lydia wiped her forehead and cursed under her breath as she felt disgusting to herself. Fuck, she hated sweating.

Erik chuckled heartily. "That was one of the best fucks I've had in my life."

Lydia bit her lip as she looked at Erik with big eyes and asked, "You want to give it another go?"

Erik beamed at her. "I'm beginning to like you a whole lot more."

\----

The night after, both adults had their fill of fun. They fucked each other so hard that they fell asleep right after their 4th time around. However, Erik woke early that morning because today was the day. Sebastian Shaw was about to meet his end by the end of Erik...once he knew where the German was of course.

Before he got out of bed, Erik looked down at Lydia. She slept soundly in bed. He smiled down at her, a certain feeling warming him in his stomach. The sight of her smooth naked body barely covered was wonderful to look at, but business needed to be taken care of. Erik crept slowly out of bed, careful not to wake the darling woman.

Erik got in the shower and twenty minutes later got out, only to find Lydia still asleep. The metal bender thought to himself how he found himself a heavy sleeper.

He put on his robe and sat down in bed to think. The board of intersecting pictures, names, and red yarn could only tell him so much. Erik started to maneuver the Nazi coin in between his fingers. It was then that the cogs in his brain finally started to work.

It was only then that Erik was spooked.

"Well, well, well, I thought you were like me, I just wasn't sure." Lydia's sleepy voice rang through the quiet apartment as clear as day. He noticed she wasn't snoring anymore, but not awake. No one had ever seen him use his power before.

Erik's heart started to beat faster, but tried to sound calm, his jaw locked. "How are you like me, Lydia?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

Lydia sprung up and looked out at Geneva. She took in a deep breath as she saw the beautiful sunlight view. The sky was a brilliant blue with cotton clouds. The curly haired woman wasn't even self conscious about being naked by a large window like she was. She was too overjoyed. However, Erik couldn't help but look at her, his eyes gazing over her ample backside and the curve it gave her body.

"This city is beautiful. Mary Shelley was right to have Frankenstein live here. That's another reason why I moved here. I'm a literary fanatic."

Erik smiled at her comment. "Are you going to show me your ability or not?"

Lydia turned to him. "Right, right! Come here." She pulled him up to his feet and took his arm. Lydia opened his palm and ran her hand over it. Her fingers scaled his arm as well, passing over the numbers tattooed on his arm.

Her brows furrowed at the sight of them. "E-Erik, what are these?" Erik's whole demeanor changed once her hands ran across them. His whole body tensed up.

"Those are nothing, Lydia. Don't worry about it." His voice was like ice, but Lydia didn't notice it. She looked up at him, his steely ice making her not follow up with another question.

"Anyway, I want you to close your eyes alright? Don't open them until I tell you to." Erik did as he was told while he heard Lydia close the curtains. It was only a couple of minutes before she told him to open his eyes.

"Okay, open them!" What was presented before him was astonishing. Lydia was glowing! Literally. A neon yellow outline was surrounding her body. Erik could feel a heat source radiating from her.

"You glow?" Erik jokingly asked.

"Well, I mean, you could say that, but really it's quite simple."

"Enlighten me, love."

"Every person, whether human or not, has a natural energy about them called an aura. It was legended that people could see it and control it long ago, but I don't know if that's true. If so, I am probably the only one that can control it now. It has levels throughout my body which are different colors. I can not only glow when I tap into it, but I can also use it like a force field sometimes. I can also use it as a weapon." Lydia closed her eyes and her yellow hue surrounding her turned forest green.

Before Erik's eyes, two green tendrils of wisp-like smoke hung like ropes beside her naked body. "...But, I'm still kinda working on the whole weapon part." Green light cast a light upon the now darkened room.

"Extraordinary..." Erik whispered, in awe. He looked at Lydia with wide eyes. "You're amazing."

Lydia laughed. "I know. However, what are you getting yourself into?"

"It's a problem that needs to be resolved. A lifelong prospect, really." He didn't look Lydia in the eye.

Lydia's eyes lit up. "Could I help you on this...adventure?"

"It's not an adventure. It's a very dangerous task that I, myself, alone can handle."

"You think you're the only one with cool abilities? Watch this!" With her left hand, she left one of the tendrils up, positioned it like a whip in her hand, and broke into some of the wall.

"Lydia, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm proving myself to you, even though, I don't have to! I want to come with you. I can help you defeat the bad guys." Lydia did a karate move that was far from accurate.

Erik thought about it. Even though, he wouldn't like to admit it, he had grown small feelings for her over the short course of the night. If he let her get hurt, Erik wouldn't forgive himself and feel extremely guilty. Lydia was a capable adult, however, and she could take care of herself.

"Alright, you can come. Meet me back here in an hour after you get your things, okay?" Erik's heart thumped in his chest as he thought of Lydia coming with him. She'd carry her weight of course, but he could feel his growing feelings for her and they felt extremely strange.

Love was something Erik couldn't be bothered to deal with, and yet here Lydia was. The effect she had on him was startling. Erik always thought Shaw made him incapable of love.

"Oh, before I go," Lydia started. "I just want to show you this." She walked up to him and took his hand. The woman closed her eyes as she concentrated sending some of her energy towards Erik. Before he knew it, his entire body started to glow. Erik glowed pink. Surprisingly, he started to blush.

"W-why am I glowing pink?"

Lydia kissed Erik on the cheek and smiled cheekily at him. "It's a good thing. Don't worry."


	3. New Discoveries [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finds out about Erik's past.

"So what're those numbers printed on your arm, Erik?" Lydia didn't look at him as she casually asked the question. From Erik's reaction earlier, she knew it was a serious topic.

They were in a car on their way to France because that's where Erik said he had to go first. Lydia had went back to her apartment and got a 2 sets of clothes and all the money she had. In an hour and a half, she met Erik in front of his apartment complex with a rental car. The German looked immaculate in his grey suit and briefcase. His hair was, as always, closely cropped to the side.

"Are you ready there, hot stuff?" Lydia curiously asked the man beside her. He had a steely look on his face and was only focused on the road, even though he wasn't driving.

"Ready as a man who's been planning a revenge plot for years will ever be, Lydia."

Lydia chuckled. "Mm, I see." She adjusted the orange and blue turtleneck that was making itch. The American didn't know how to dress for an extreme occasion like this. All she was dressed in was a turtleneck, bootcut jeans and ballet-flat shoes.  
-  
It was an hour into the drive when Lydia had asked the question that made Erik a wall of silence. All he did in response to her long-waiting question was just blink. Even though, Lydia had to keep on her eyes on the road, she thought she saw some tears accumulate in his left eye.

"You know you don't have to say anything i-if you don't want to, Erik. It's fine." But all he did was shake his head.

"It's fine, it's fine. I-I, uh..." His hand reached over and rubbed the sleeve that concealed the tattoo.

Erik's brow furrowed when he tried to explain. "I don't know if the news reported it at the time, but you remember one of Germany's past leaders, Adolf Hitler?"

"Y-yes..."

"The man was the devil incarnate, is what I'll start this off with. He and his regime reigned down on Germany until '45. He tattooed the German Jews, took away our names, took away our identities, starved us, and killed millions of us with no remorse. That...thing...wanted to erase us off the face of the earth."

Lydia's heart beat faster and faster with each thing Erik said. "E-Erik, I-I, don't know what to say..." She looked at him with watery eyes. "Sorry just doesn't seem enough."

"No, I know your feelings. But the person responsible for the reason I am alive today is the same person I am taking revenge on. Sebastian Shaw, or Klaus Schmidt as he was known as back then, recognized my abilities and took me in to run tests on me. He understood that the only way my powers would manifest if I was in distress or angered. So, to let me show him the maximum strength of my power at that age, he killed my mother."

Lydia's hands tightened on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning lighter than what they usually were. Erik's eyes stayed on the road, his jaw tightening, telling Lydia that he was caught in a distant memory.

"Fuck that man." Lydia blurted out.

"What?" Erik turned to her with a slight smile on his face.

"Fuck that man! How dare he take advantage of you and do something like that. If we ever do get so much as an inch in front of him, I'll throw a punch at him."

Erik laughed wholeheartedly. "No, Lydia. You're already helping me enough as is."

"Are you kidding me? If anyone even thought about messing with my mom, I would hit them over the head so damn fast they wouldn't know what fucking day it was!"

Erik finally put his briefcase in the backseat. "Thanks, Lydia. I appreciate it."

"I vow to you, Erik, we will get Shaw."  
-  
It had been three hours since they left Geneva and the American and the German had to have a rest stop. Erik went to go take a piss away from the car and Lydia just stretched and looked up at the sky. The sun now high in the sky and turning her soft hued mocha skin into golden. She breathed in the rays and thought about what Erik had told her.

At the thought of Erik's mother, Lydia thought of her own parents. Their bright smiles and laughter at her graduation echoed in her mind. She could only begin to imagine the amount of anguish one would feel if their parents were killed right before their eyes.

Lydia's hands balled into fists just at the thought. However, the scent of roses that the slight wind sent past her nose relaxed her. It might be a cold night.

As she got in the car and watched Erik walk back to the car, she began to realize her life wouldn't be the same after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I want to get quickly to the action or the interaction with other characters. But I actually finished Star Wars: The Force Awakens! And boy oh boy, do I have some Finn x OC with jealous Poe in mind. Anyways, as always, don't forget to leave me feedback and to put me in your alerts when I upload a new chapter! Ta-ta for now, lovelies c:


End file.
